


A Young, Futa, Disney Lovers Wet Dream

by Scan_The_Beans



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Pedophilia, Scat, Snuff, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scan_The_Beans/pseuds/Scan_The_Beans
Summary: A young fan of Disney gets whisked off to her magical fantasy by her Fairy Godmother. Her fantasy? Well... It's sexier than you might think.
Relationships: Anna (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Ariel (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Aurora (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Belle (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Cinderella/Original Female Character(s), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Everyone/Everyone, Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Jasmine (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Merida (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Moana Waialiki/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pocahontas (Disney)/Original Character(s), Rapunzel (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Snow White/Original Female Character(s), Tiana (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. The Pink Fairy

Hi there, I'm Jenny. I'm a 24 year old blonde woman from Georgia, and I'm just about they biggest Disney fan you'll meet. I don't think I've ever not loved Disney, and that is not a shame on my part, because Disney is amazing. I buy merchandise, I go to the theme parks, I've gone to every Disney movie release since I was born, I love Disney.

One of the things I love most about Disney is the princesses. I dunno what it is about them, but I love these ladies, every single one of them. I even have a framed photo of me meeting Belle at Walt Disney World hanging on my wall, that I jerk off to every now and then. 

Oh, right, must have slipped my mind, I'm also a futa, and very much attracted to the ladies, old and young. I have various kinks, including incest, scat, piss, rape and so on. I just think that stuff is super hot, but I'm not sure I would ever actually get involved with any of it, I'm both not that lucky, and don't wanna get on anyone's bad side for it. Am I traditionally hot? Yes I am. The men swoon over me, as well as the lesbo's, and I hope they never stop. It's an amazing feeling, but I just wish I could live my perfect life. I want my life to be what I want. And it will be. I know it.

One day I was on the couch, jerking off to the photo of Belle. God, she was so hot. I didn't see her as a cast member, rather the actual character, I think she would want it that way. Her tits were bigger than one might usually view a Disney Princesses, and they were beautiful. I wanted so bad to squeeze them, but I wasn't about to get thrown out of the happiest place on the planet.

As I stroked my throbbing cock, imagining pumping in and out of her probably incredible pussy, I heard a noise in the kitchen. I lived alone, so I immediately jumped and backed away, terrified. My first instinct after was to grab my cellphone and call 911, however I am always naked when walking around my house, and especially jerking off, and the place I left my phone? The kitchen. 

I ran to grab a bat, and slowly made my way towards the kitchen. Shaking, I hid behind the wall near the doorway, pumping myself up, and getting ready for a fight, but praying it was just a raccoon. I listened in, but didn't hear anything. So I quickly tried to snag a peak, but saw nothing. Unfortunately, this didn't clear any suspicions, as half of the kitchen was not visible from that angle. I got ready too burst in. After trying to count to 3 several times to rush in, I realized that number was way too high, and counted to 1, rushing in with all my courage, ready to hit anything out of the ordinary.

Right as I popped into the kitchen, I saw her. A woman in a pink skimpy dress, that really didn't do much to hide her panties, or her large breasts. She was tall, and I was uncertain how old she could be, it was difficult to tell, she looked like she was all ages at once, which was impressive. Her chocolate skin was gleaming with beauty, her eyes were a gorgeous blue, her hair was long and perfect. The aura around her didn't scream anything bad, in fact, it screamed nothing but kindness, and hope. I felt safe around her.

"Hello there, darling." She said in the most amazing voice I've ever heard, while looking at me with a kindness I have not felt in years, "How are you?"

Looking at her, any concern I had dropped. I lowered my bat, shocked at this spitting image of pure beauty in front of me, I mustered the will to answer, "I'm doing... Fine."

She looked over me, and gave a tiny giggle, the kind that some might joke about being able to cure cancer, but in that moment, I would have absolutely believed it, "You certainly look like you're doing fine. In some areas more than others."

I was still stunned, and then realized my throbbing 10 inch erection just got even harder, I looked down, and let out a small "Eep!" As I reached for a paper towel, covering the gigantic throbbing member of mine.

"No need to be embarrassed, dear." She said, smiling on, but starting to get a more lustful look I'm her eyes, "I like it."

"Who are you?" I finally asked, starting to lower the towel for her to get a good look.

"Well..." She paused for dramatic effect, "I'm your Fairy Godmother!" She exclaimed, "And I'm here to grant you a wish!"

I was stunned. Absolutely stunned. There was no way, no way in hell that this was actually happening. But I looked into her eyes, and knew it had to be true. Those eyes wouldn't lie. I just didn't know how to respond, I looked at her for about 30 seconds, before finally speaking, "I didn't expect my Fairy Godmother to be so... Scantily clad."

She lifted her hand to rub my cheek, "This is what you wanted, sweetie. I take the form of what you would want, and this is it." And dammit, she was right. If I were to have a Fairy Godmother, it would one hundred percent be a dark skinned, sexy, unknowable age woman, who would be perfect for fucking.

I nearly came right there. Her perfection was too much for me. I wanted nothing more than her right now, but I knew I should keep on topic, "How many wishes? Are there rules? Can I fuck you?" That last part I did not mean to say, I covered my mouth instantly. Her, on the other hand, she just walked closer, pressed up against me, and started rubbing my cock.

"Well, you only get one wish," She answered, "You can't wish death on someone, you can't wish to never be born, and you can't wish to be with me, not forever at least, because I will die once you make the wish, and yes. If you couldn't tell, fucking is my number 1 priority."

I shook my head, "Wait... You're going to die if I make this wish?" I couldn't believe it, this woman's life was on my hands.

"Don't worry. After we have sex you will have impregnated me, and I will birth a child, who will then go on to continue the cycle." She explained, "I will have fulfilled my life's purpose, and will be at peace. I want you to understand my dear, I want this more than anything."

I thought about it for a bit. On the verge of crying. I knew what my wish would be, but was it worth killing this poor woman, even if she was requesting I do so? It's a philosophical debate that I probably shouldn't think too hard about. "So... You're one hundred percent fine with dying? You absolutely are ok with it, as long as you grant me my wish, and I give you a child?"

She started to rub her hand up and down my erection, "One hundred percent is far too low for how much I want this, my dear." She said.

I couldn't help myself at that point, I grabbed the side of her head, and launched my lips towards hers. Thrusting my tounge into her mouth, we swished around a bit, battling for dominance. I loved it. It was the best kiss I'd ever had, and we just kept going with it, continuing to make out for probably 5 minutes straight. Finally releasing from the make out session, she immediately dropped to her knees, and put her mouth around my cock.

I moaned loudly, throwing my head back, and shutting my eyes. My hands grabbed the back of her skull, and pumped her head back and forth over the penis. The sensation was incredible. Her mouth was heavenly, the most amazing thing ever. And the tounge, oh the tounge just swished around, making my erection feel pure bliss. I kept shoving her head faster and faster, she was taking my dick like a champ, I wasn't even sure she knew how to gag. How could I not be in love this this woman in the moment?

I felt myself reaching an orgasm. I continued to pump her mouth back and forth, faster and faster. Eventually with a cry of pleasure I released my white cream down her gullet, shooting it through her throat, wanting for nothing more in life than this moment.

My cock, however, would not have stated flaccid for long, I lifted her up and kissed her once more, tasting my own semen this time, and if I can brag a bit, it tasted good.

I grabbed the top of her dress, and the it down to reveal her tits. They were magnificent, and certainly larger then mine, at an F cup I would say. Of course I had to have them. I took the left breast into my mouth and squeezed the right one. I did key on that massive boob for so long, drinking the nectar that oozed from it. It was incredible.

She then lifted my head, staring into my eyes and finally said: "Fuck me." Who was I to deny such a request?

I threw her towards the island counter, spun her around, and pulled down her panties. I kneeled down and stared at her incredible behind for a minute before diving my tounge into her dripping cunt. She moaned loudly, it sounded amazing, and more importantly, she sounded happy. I liked that. I licked the incredible pussy juice a bit more before standing back up, grabbing her by the waist, and aligning my own sex with hers.

With a thrust, I entered into her pussy, amazingly tight, yet I could fit it all in. I waited a moment to get my bearings before continuing to go down on her. I pumped in and out quickly, both her and my moans echoed through the house, resulting in a chorus of pleasure. I kept going, taking my hands off her waist to reach around and grab her tits again, squeezing them like I felt they needed to be.

"You're doing amazing!" She said, sweetly through the slaps of flesh vibrating her vocal chords. She was certainly encouraging.

Moaning through it, I said "Ooooh! I love you so much Godmother!"

"I love you too, honey!" She cried out.

With that declared, I felt my second orgasm come up, and I could tell she had one as well. I gave a few more thrusts before finally cumming, my batter coating the inside of her walls, impregnating her for sure.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, her love piercing my heart, before saying, "Well baby, you did good. And I'm certain she thinks so, too."

I looked down to realize her stomach had now expanded to look at least 9 months pregnant. And I know I didn't release that much cum, so she was absolutely holding her baby in there... Our baby. I started to cry, knowing what would happen soon.

The look she gave me was reassuring, and comforting. She said, "Well. You've done it. Soon I will be dead. And our child will be born."

I looked at her, tears running down my cheek. Not 40 minutes ago I didn't know this person, now she was not only someone I was crying over, she was having my child, "What will I do with her?" I asked.

"You? Nothing. It's very rare for fairies to be born and know their parents. One will die, and the other is always human, and we can't interact with those often." She answered, "You may never see her again, and that's ok. It's just how we are. She will go out, get impregnated, grant a wish, give birth, and die, as all Fairy Godmothers. It is our way. Now then, I can feel her coming. What is your wish?"

I was crying, I can't believe she was going, with my child, "There's nothing I can do?"

"I'm afraid not, darling. And be happy about that. You've contributed to our culture, and that is incredible. Please, wish for something before it's too late." She pleaded.

I thought about it. Or at least, I tried to look like I did. In reality I knew what I wanted in my heart of hearts. But it was all just so overwhelming. It was happening, it was really happening.

"Don't worry. I won't judge." My Fairy Godmother said, clutching her bulging belly, getting ready for the birth.

I wracked my brain trying to come up with the words, "I wish... I wish..."

"Say it, sweetie. Please!" She exclaimed, now I knew the baby was coming.

"I wish I lived in my own perfect world, the one I've always wanted to live in!" I shouted.

She grabbed the sides of my head and brought me in for one final kiss, I started to feel a sensation of magic in the air. Everything around us lifted up, as a swirling glow of magical energy started forth from my lovers vagina. 

We released and she said, "Your wish is granted!" I was practically pushed away by the magical energy. She moaned in what sounded like pleasure, as she seemed to be pushing some sort of an egg out of her vagina. The sight was incredible. As she pushed the egg out, she started to glow ever brighter, my instinct was to cover my eyes, but I couldn't look away. It was too amazing.

Magic pulsed throughout the room and she finally released the rest of the egg from her snatch, orgasming onto it, light growing brighter before she exploded into a billion particles of incredible magic. Finally, I found it too bright, and was forced to shut my eyes. I was pushed back into my pitched, before slamming my head on something.

And with that... I blacked out.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny arrives at her place of dreams. It could be a tad overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a brief moment where I accidentally posted this before it was supposed to be done. Whoops! Thankfully I managed to rip it down before anyone saw... Maybe. Sorry if you did see it in your feed and got your hopes up. It was an accident.

Cold. The floor beneath me was cold. Probably stone. I was still seeing white from the flash. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it, when a drop of water splashed on my forehead. I groaned a bit, shaking my head a tad, when another drop fell.

I opened my eyes back up, able to see a bit more, starting to hear and feel the rest of the rain fall down. Unfortunately, I then realized I was naked.

_Great_ I thought, _I can't stay out here and think about what the fuck just happened_ _, I'll catch a cold or some shit._

I felt rain fall onto my dick, which I'll admit, felt kinda nice. So there's that at least. Falling down, coldly splashing against my balls.

_Alright, serious time._ I thought as I got up, it was dark out, nearly pitch black, aside from the distinct glow of the moon peering out ever so slightly through the clouds. Nevertheless, I was on a stone pathway, which seemed to wind through several hills before it disappeared through the rain.

I decided to follow the path, worried about where it might lead me. As time grew, I realized I was starting to shiver. I was getting cold. So cold in fact, that if I were to breath out, I would probably heave been ankle to see my breath. However, it was far too dark to see as well. I stumbled a few times over the road or my own feet, traversing this place was a bit more rough that I thought it might be.

I kept on walking, til I saw a faint glow in the distance. The closer I got, the brighter it seemed to be. At this point, I didn't care, I was rushing there, far too cold to even think. As I dashed closer, I started to notice just how tall this structure really was, and wow. It was tall, easily as tall as the Taj Mahal. I ran for I as fast as I could.

Until I stopped dead in my tracks. I got a better, more clear view of the building, and feel to my knees.

"Oh my God." I said out loud. I couldn't believe it. This was ridiculous. But it was there, right in front of me. I knew what this building was. Tears started to roll down my cheek as I also started letting out a quiet giggle. I leaned forward, steadying myself by throwing my arms to the ground in a fit of laughter.

It was. It really was. This building wasn't even finished last I checked, but now? I'm standing next to a much more impressive version.

The Castle of Magical Dreams. Supposed to be built at Hong Kong Disneyland. You had to be shitting me. This was insane. I got up, and headed towards it again. What else was I supposed to do but go? Stay outside and freeze? Yeah right. It was all coming back to me, the fairy, my wish... My apparent child, all of it. And now I'm finally here.

I rush over too the door it was big and bold. I grab the knocker and put that sucker to use. Slamming it against the door, only 3 times to be courteous. I waited a minute, dying to get out of the cold, before the door opened. 

The light cracked open towards my face, I had to shield my eyes a bit to adjust after all the darkness I had just waded through. After adjusting, I come face to face with a woman. A beautiful young lady.

It took me a moment, at first I didn't realize it due to the short brown hair. But the pink dress, no shoes, and seemingly gorgeous green eyes made me catch on real quick. This was Rapunzel. From Tangled. 

My dick grew 3 inches that moment.

I stood there in awe, I couldn't believe I was looking at an apparently actual Disney Princess, I just stood there for about twenty seconds with my mouth agape.

The princesses eyes darted around in confusion, and awkwardness, "Did you need something?" She asked.

It took about anther five seconds to comprehend that she asked a question, I shook my head, trying to get away from the initial shock, "Oh! Um... Hi. I was out in the cold rain and I noticed your castle and thought I could maybe get some shelter?" I had to get my foot in the literal door somehow, and this explanation was technically correct.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "You do realize you're naked, right?"

I looked down, trying to look surprised that she noticed, I don't know, I was just being awkward in that moment, Oh! That? Yeah, that's a super long story! Don't worry about it."

Rapunzel then surprised me as she jolted forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "It's okay." She giggled, "We won't mind."

There was that classic Disney Princess kindness I was wanting to see. The hug was super nice, too. Though, that might be because I was still fairly cold.

"In fact..." Rapunzel continued in a more sultry voice, "I might like it."

That was sexy. Unexpected, but super sexy. My dick reached maximum growth, which was around 9 inches.

The princess backed off and gleefully exclaimed, "Come on in! The others would be so happy to meet you! What's your name, by the way?"

"Jenny- WAGH!" With the statement of my name, she grabbed my arm and rushed me inside. I didn't know where we were going, but I was having a nice view of her behind. Her ass large enough to be outlined in the fabric of her dress.

"Girls!" She called out, "We have company! You should probably get some blankets and towels though."

She dragged me to the living room, I was unsure of what to expect, maybe the other princesses sitting around and talking, but when we reached there, I saw the large number of women doing something I didn't expect to see so soon. I felt like I truly had gone mad.

First up I saw Mulan licking Pocahontas' pussy, while she was pinching her own nipples, Merida was fucking Belle up the ass with a dildo, while her cunt was licked by Moana, Anna was getting rammed into by Elsa, her sister, who happened to be a futa, which was nice, Snow White and Tiana were the only ones fully clothed, but making out passionately, they seemed to be going at each other's tounge's quite a bit, and Jasmine was sliding her fingers in and out of Ariel's fish vagina... Which was apparently something I wanted if this place was my perfect world. And Cinderella was bouncing up and down on a gigantic dildo attached to the floor.

Cinderella was the only one to notice us, it seemed, starting to lift herself off the dildo that she rammed all the way in her pussy. It seemed to just be a continuous stream of rubber, just going higher and higher. It was kind of satisfying to watch, amongst other reasons of course. 

When the dildo finally popped out, I would suppose it was about a whopping 14 inches, however I didn't get much time to look at the full thing as the blonde walked up to me. I should mention, she only had her gloves on, so if I could get any harder, a mostly naked Cinderella sexily walking towards me would have done it.

"Hello there." She said, a bit more stern than I had expected, "I'm Cinderella." Oh I knew.

She took her hand out to shake mine, and I gladly accepted, "Hi!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit too happy for the tone she was giving off, but I didn't care, this was too exciting, "I'm Jenny!"

"It's nice to meet you. I see you've already met Rapunzel." She said, nodding her head towards the short haired brunette, "Welcome to our castle. You may stay as long as you would like."

I chuckled a bit, "Well, I'm a tad bit homeless at the moment, so I wouldn't mind staying for a while."

"That's fine by us. Let me introduce you to everyone." She said, "Rapunzel, please fetch her a few blankets."

"You got it!" Rapunzel saluted before running off.

"I'm sort of the unofficial leader in this place." Cinderella mentioned.

She casually introduced me to everyone, they all politely said their hello's, nothing to special or interesting, as it turned out, Snow White and Tiana were in a romantic relationship with each other, as were Anna and Elsa, but I expected that one coming into this. With each character... Or, I guess, person she listed off I grew more and more excited. My dream was finally coming true.

However, I soon realized something. Someone was missing. I looked around, and sure enough didn't see her. To not come off as weird, I tried to think of a way to bring up the topic, "Is there anyone else?" Nailed it.

"As a matter of fact, there is one other princess." Cinderella said, "You girls can continue if you wish, I will take Ms. Jenny upstairs to check on the girl."

Cinderella guided me up the stairs, Rapunzel was the only one to join us. As we walked up, I slowly started to realize how massive this castle was. It definitely want forced perspective, because holy cow my legs were killing me by the time we finished the climb. Rapunzel took notice of my discomfort and whispered, "You get used to it."

We walked down the hall for a bit longer, passing several impressive doors on the way, until we reached one. I wouldn't actually call this one all that impressive, and when Cinderella spoke up, I could see why, "Welcome... TO THE GUEST BEDROOM!" She made her voice bold and impressive on the last part, I assumed for a joke. Hopefully she had a sense of humor.

Cinderella swung the door open, taking us inside a rather chilly room. When we walked in, I looked around and took note of how exquisite the room was, even for a guest bedroom. But why bring me to this room? I gazed around until I noticed the bed. Laying down was a beautiful blonde girl. She was in a lovely purple dress, with a crown atop her head. She looked gorgeous. Possibly even more so than the others. I walked up to her, slowly. Looking down, I saw her eyes were closed. She was still breathing, though. Clearly asleep.

"Aurora..." I said, quietly, but also on accident.

"What did you say " Cinderella asked.

I jumped, trying not to look suspicious, "Oh, um... Nothing. She just looks like an Aurora is all." I answered.

Rapunzel spoke up, "We found her a few years ago, in the woods nearby."

"We tried to wake her up, but... We haven't found a way. She was clearly enchanted, but we are unsure how to undo the curse." Cinderella explained.

"Have you tried true love's kiss?" I asked.

"We haven't, and we're uncertain about doing it. It doesn't sound like a good idea, kinda... Y'know... Not consensual."

"Well, I mean, might as well try, from what it sounds like, it's not like you've found any better ways." I said.

"If you guys want to try, feel free, but I'm not going to kiss a coma patient." Cinderella said, shrugging her shoulders, "But with that, since this room is unavailable, because I won't have you sleeping next to her, we must find out where to put you. Since Snow White and Tiana are together, we might be able to stick you in one of their rooms, because they will be sleeping with each other."

Rapunzel perked up, "Ooh! She can sleep in my room!" She exclaimed, probably louder than necessary, "Maybe just for the first night at least. To get adjusted."

Cinderella thought about it, "If she wants, I suppose I see no problem."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I won't mind sleeping in her room."

Rapunzel seemed to squeak with joy, and hugged me, "Oh! I'm excited!" 

"She can get a tad hyperactive when she meets new people." Cinderella said.

"I can see that. It's great." I chuckled at the young woman. 

"Speaking of, you probably should head off to bed. It's getting late."

The two princesses started to leave the room, I stayed behind for a moment, turning to look at Aurora. Silently I took a step forward, and leaned down, pressing my lips against hers. It was only a short kiss. I waited for a moment before determining she probably wasn't going to wake back up. I shrugged and headed back for the door. Maybe some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about Jenny: her least favorite Disney princess film is Frozen 2. Frozen 2 is my favorite.
> 
> I'm thinking about at the end if every chapter I just give a little random fact about her.
> 
> And yeah, not too much sexy times in this chapter, though there was a bit, but next chapter there's definitely gonna be some.


End file.
